spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
It's A Trap!
It's A Trap SpongeBob retells the story of Return of the Jedi. Season: 9 Episode: 18 Total Episode Count: 165 Prod. no.: 7ACX21/7ACX22 Featuring: *Patrick Star as Himself and Luke Skywalker *SpongeBob SquarePants as Himself and Han Solo *Sandy Cheeks as Herself and Princess Leia *Nort Goldman as Lando Calrissian *Fred Rechod as C-3PO *Squidward Tentacles as Himself and Chewbacca *Carter Cheeks as Darth Sidious *Karl as Yoda *Plankton as Himself and Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Jenkins as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Tom Smith as R2-D2 *Ernie the Giant Sea Chicken as Boba Fett *Pearl Krabs as Herself and the Sarlacc *Rush Limbaugh as the Rancor *Knuckles the Echidna as Wicket the Ewok *John Fishly as Jabba the Hutt *Plank 2x4 as Admiral Ackbar *Cheese the Chao as Nien Nunb *Ed as Tiaan Jerjerrod *Angela as Mon Mothma *Johnny East as Crand Moff Tarkin (archive footage only) Also Appearing: Oopie, Okama bin Leden, Live Studio Ostrich, Jeremy the Terminally ill Boy, Ted Knight, Pee Wee Herman, John Williams, Conway Twitty, The Cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Will Robinson, Dr. Smith, Robot, Power Station, Mabel Simmons, IG-88, Pignose, London Symphony Orchestra, Imperial Stormtroopers Plot: The episode begins in a similar fashion to the previous parodies, as the power suddenly goes off in the SquarePants household. However, unlike the previous times, in which the act causes the gang to be surprised, they instead complain about it because, in Plankton's words, "we're going to do Jedi now, aren't we?" SpongeBob sighs, and asks the family to let him get through this. Darth Vader (Plankton) arrives at the second Darth Star and is greeted by Moff Jerjerrod (Ed). Upon hearing that the same design flaw that plagued the first Death Star is present in the new design (and commenting that they've run out of Family Sponge characters to portray Star Wars cast), Vader tells Jerjerrod to fix it before the Emperor (Carter Cheeks) arrives. Meanwhile, on Tatooine, C-3PO (Fred Rechid) and R2-D2 (Tom Smith) arrive at Jabba's Palace to deliver a message to the Hutt (John Fishly), whereupon they are sold to Jabba, who commands Flick from A Christmas Story to lick the carbonite form of Han Solo (SpongeBob SquarePants) in a "triple dog dare." Later that night, Leia Organa (Sandy Cheeks), disguised as Boushh, frees Han from the carbonite prison. The pair are quickly captured and Han is sent to the dungeon with Chewbacca (Squidward Tentacles), who was caught eating out of Jabba's trash. The next morning, Luke Skywalker (Patrick Star) arrives and tries to barter with Jabba for the lives of his friends, but is thrown into the rancor pit (despite Threepio's best attempts to warn him) and confronts Jabba's Rancor (Rush Limbaugh). After killing the beast, Luke, Han and Chewbacca are brought to Jabba, who decrees that they are to be thrown into the Sarlacc (Pearl Krabs). Arriving at the Dune Sea, the trio are about to be flung into the pit when R2-D2 throws Luke his lightsaber, who then proceeds to attack Jabba's guards while rescuing Leia (who kills Jabba). Boba Fett (Ernie the Giant Sea Chicken) tries to kill Han but falls overboard off screen. Han rescues Land Calrissian (Nort Goldman) after the latter is thrown over the skiff (and despite being shot numerous times by the blinded Han). Meanwhile, Emperer Palpatine arrives and, after meeting with a sick boy named Jeremy, is informed by Vader that the Death Star will be completed on schedule, but that his room will not be ready till 4:00pm. On Dagoboh, Luke meets Yoda (Karl), who tells the young Jedi that his training is complete and that he must face Vader once more. Before passing away, he reveals to Luke that he has a sister. Following Yoda's passing (and after using Yoda's credit card to order a package from Hammacher Schlemmer), Luke is confronted by Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jenkins) who reveals that Leia is his sister because she is "the only other goddarned woman in the galaxy." Cutaways #Getting the idea #Han jobs #Making the Kessel Run #''Entertainment Tonight'' #Darth Twitty #The lighter side of the force Trivia *This is the last of the Star Wars spoof. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>>Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 9 Category:Specials Category:Parodies Category:Two-part episodes